The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! VHS 2000
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penates. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). Opening Logos * Artisan Home Entertainment * Family Home Entertainment Kids - An Artisan Entertainment Company * Hyperion Opening Credits * Family Home Entertainment Presents * A Hyperion Studio Production * "The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas!" * Tom Bosley, Jenna Elfman, Howie Mandel, David Hyde Pierce, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Marlon Wayans, Trisha Yearwood * Co-Executive Producers: Betty Paraskevas and Michael Paraskevas * Produced by: Mark McGroarty * Based Upon the Book Written by: Betty Paraskevas and * Illustrated by: Michael Peraskevas * Teleplay by: Betty Paraskevas * Directed by: Bert Ring Ending Credits * Mr. Winkle - Tom Bosley * lorelei - Jenna Elfman * Theodore & Store Clerk - David Lander * Jack - Howie Mandel * Dolly - Clea Montville * Bird - David Hyde Pierce * Virgil - Jon Polito * Tangie - Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Louie Blue - Marlon Wayans * Narrator - Trisha Yearwood * Bear #2 & Little Boy #3 - Orlando Brown * Bear #1 & Little Boy #2 - Jeannie Elias * Customer & Truck Driver - Martin Grey * Stranger & Radio Announcer - Keith Langsdale * Factory Worker & Rico - Ralph Manza * Mama - Donna Pieroni * Mrs. Caruthers - Charlotte Rae * Little Boy on Santa's Lap - Aaron Spann * Bear #3 & Little Girl - Camilie Winbush * Voice Director: Bert Ring * Casting by: Eileen knight, Casting, C.S.A. & Meredith Behrend * Additional Underscore: Donald Alan Siegal, Charles Fernandez, John Zuker * Additional Music Sequencing: Kevin Bassinson * Supervising Art Director: Michael Paraskevas * Art Director: Marco Cinello * Production Manager: Nicole Speed * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Derek Evertsfield * Character Designs: Michael Paraskevas * Additional Character Designs: Eduardo Olkivares, Bert Ring, Betty Tang * Character Clean-up: Tim Ingersoll, Greg Miller * Mouth Charts/Animation Cycles: Eduardo Olivares * Background Layout: Marco Cinello, Tony Lovett * Background Layout Clean-up: Cynthia Ignacio * Effects Design: John Huey, Jeff Howard, Harold Modreau * Color Stylist: Sharon Dabeck * Background Key: Silvana Ambarsoumayan, Marco Cinello, Brian Fujimori, Nadia Vuebernova * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick * Storyboard Artists: Rob Gibbs, Art Mawhinney, Roy Meurin, Scott Shaw, Moroni Taylor, Hank Tucker * Storyboard Clean-up & Revisions: Shavonne Cherry, Ray Nedeau, Eduard Olivares, Rich Wilkie * Slugging Director: Bob Nesler * Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mark Glamack, Fred Miller, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Phil Reynolds * Track Readers: Lori Wetzler, Eileen Horta, M.P.S.E. * Lip Assignemnt: Erik Peterson' * Post Production Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Picture Editor: Jeff Patch * Post Production Sound Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound Inc. * Supervising Sound Editor: Eileen Horta M.P.S.E., Tim Borquez * Sound Effects: Tom Syslo * Dialogue & AR Editing: Eileen Horta M.P.S.E., Les Wolf * Foley Artists: Diane Greco, Monette Holder * Foley & ADR Mixer: Brad Brock * Re-recording Mixers: Tim Borquez, Timothy Garrity * Title Design: Robin Slusser * Animatics: Ward Dotson * Recording Coordinator: Darryl Distin * Art Department Coordinator: Shawm Brydon * Production Coordinator: Rebecca Groombridge * Production Assistants: Max Ferguson, Matt Otsoki, Catherine Wilson * Intern: Vince Quan * Executive in Charge of Production: Kurt Albrecht * Post Production, Telecine & On-Line Services: Sunset Post Glendale, CA * Voice Recording Facility: Marc Graue Recording Services * Overseas Studio Facilities: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. Manila Philippines * President: Ken Barackman * Animation Director: Phat Ejercitado * General Manager: John Rice * Layout: Tops Cruz * Key Animators: Ricky Yoingco, Abe Legaspi, Eric Diano,Rhon Arabina, Dennis Fuentes * Assistant Animator: Jezreel Mann Carlos II * Background: Rex Avila * Clean-up: Butch Orosa * IB Department: Mike Reys * Animation Checking: Nesty Erni ** Lookin' for a Place to Belong *** Perormed by: Trisha Yearwood *** Written by: Donald Alan Siegel *** Produced and Arranged by: Donald Alan Siegal *** Publised by: On the Way Music (BMI) *** Trisha Yearwood Appearing Courtesy of MCA Records Nashville ** Getting Ready for Christmas Day *** Performed by: Trisha Yearwood *** Written by: John Boehold, Molly Pasutti, Robin Tapp *** Produced and Arranged by: Donald Alan Siegal *** Published by: On the Way Music (BMI) *** Trisha Yearwood Appearing Courtesy of MCA Records Nashville ** If We're Gonna Get Brought *** Written by: John Boegehold, Molly Pasutti, Robin Tapp *** Produced and Arranged by: John Boegehold *** Published by: On the Way Music (BMI) ** Whatever Happend to My Smile *** Performed by: Amick Byram *** Written by: Donald Alan Siegal *** Produced and Arranged by: Donald Alan Siegal *** Published by: On the Way Music (BMI) * Special "Thanks" to: Lori Nahama * The characters, incidents, events depicted and the names use din this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual; persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional. * © 1999 Artisan Home Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. * This motion picture is portected under the laws of the United States and other countires. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or reproduction of this motion picture or videotape of any part thereof (including the soundtrack) may result in severe civil and criminal penalties. * "The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas!" * This Has Been a Family Home Entertainment Presentation Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:VHS Category:Artisan Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:2000